Overlord Ron
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: The Second Overlord is dead, and the potential successor had died before he could begin his quest. What's a minion to do? Summon an Overlord from another world of course! Unfortunately for Gnarl, he summoned Ron Stoppable, Yori, and the Middleton Cheer Squad to the world of Overlord. They'll find their way home, and maybe raise some hell along the way. RonXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Another story that was co-written with shadowwriter329. This time, I don't own the initial idea for this fanfic, and neither of us own the rights to make money off of Kim Possible or Overlord series. Please enjoy.**

**-Chapter 1: The New Overlord-**

The Dark Tower, it was once a place filled with treasure when the previous overlord ruled. It had all that the peasants would desire, magic, riches, and even servants. Gnarl, the minion master, sighed as he looked at the lack of upkeep. Without an Overlord there are no minions to summon and command. The previous one was dead and the potential candidate had died before they could even resuscitate him.

'If only we could summon a master.' He thought solemnly, but then he noticed something was still there, 'This magic mirror is said to connect worlds.' That was it! Summon a young Overlord from another world! He began the rituals to summon the new Overlord. He never new what kind of Overlord he would summon, but it mattered not.

"I don't really understand why Monkey fist wanted the mirror?" asked Ron looking at the circular mirror the size of his head.

Kim and Ron were walking through the Gym the other girls were gathering for cheer practice. Kim was in her uniform waiting for Yori to show up and take the mirror back to Yamanouchi.

"The mirror is said to be the gate way to other worlds." Yori said as she walked in the gym in her ninja gi. "With the right spell one can travel to other world or summon someone from another world."

Kim raise and eyebrow before shaking her head. Why did her villain have to believe in the craziest things? Bonnie and the rest of the girl came over and Bonnie tapped her foot getting impatience. "Will you just get rid of that stupid thing and get practice started? I swear you would miss giving birth to go on your stupid mission."

Yori grabbed then mirror and look at Bonnie confused. "I know not about American saying but I do believe that is impossible."

Before Ron could correct her, the mirror glowed brightly before wind blew around the gym. It felt like they were in a vacuum and the mirror was pulling them in. Finally it was too much and they all were pulled in. Ron saw nothing but swirls as she spun in the air. He saw glimpse of Kim or Yori or the other cheerleaders. After it felt like an hour he landed hard on a stone floor. Rufus landed next to him groaning. As Ron got up he fell back down and the girls landed on his back.

"Well not what I expect but beggars can't be choosers. Welcome master, I am Gnarl, minion master and servant of darkness." They all turn to a small hunched over goblin like thing wearing old robes with a stone held up by a rope and stick and seem to glow like and lantern.

"Why did you summon us?" Yori asked as she got into a battle stance after hearing the 'Servant of Darkness' bit.

"I meant to summon the young man the women are on top of, but the purpose was to find a new master. A new Overlord." Gnarl said as the girls started to get off of Ron.

"Overlord? As in evil take over the world type, and where are we anyway?" Liz asked feeling very off.

"Perhaps we shall see, but Master Stoppable is the new master of the castle. I shall show you around." Gnarl said as he turned around.

"I don't trust him." Kim said as they started to follow Gnarl.

"Not much choice, but it's your fault Kim." Bonnie said as they continued. Gnarl began to speak, "Many past Overlords once ruled and terrorized the lands over the years, and your most current predecessor was truly the foulest of them all. Such dark times are rare to find indeed. Sadly, the Seven Heroes have stripped this place of most comforts and riches, but this castle is still yours to use as you see fit, Master." Gnarl said as he continued the tour. He then brought them to where three different weapons are. Ron was confused and had to ask, "Questions, One: How do you know my name, and Two: why are you calling me master?" Gnarl looked at him with a malicious, but kind, looking grin.

"I know your name as the 'Tower Heart' had told me, and why I call you master is that you are the chosen Overlord." Bonnie stopped and asked. "Wait this loser is now this over lord? You had no one else didn't you?"

"Well yes that is true here, but only the Tower Heart can choose the overlord. Anyone can be evil but only the best can be the overlord. Now even if the Tower heart was stolen we still have a reading on its energy. Once you are suited up we can go and retrieve it. Then we can get to the real evil."

He walked a bit more to gather minions to give the overlord armor the gang stopped and talk about what to do. "Guys what do we do? We don't know how to get back home and I don't want to be evil."

"Relax Ron, if what this Gnarl said is true then they will listen to you. I am sure you can have them do what ever even saving people. I don't trust him so we will keep an eye on him." Kim comforted Ron. Tara then thought of something. "If Gnarl brought us here, can't he just send us back. Ron can even order him to if needed."

"Not a bad plan," Gnarl said from behind them causing them to jump. Several brown creatures followed him each carrying different armor pieces. "I must say planning behind my back, how evil. But to answer your question I can't. For one thing I don't know how to even send you back. And if I knew and Master Stoppable order me to he need the power of the Tower Heart. We had enough power to bring you here and then to where the heart is.

"But now here is you armor, I also brought some cloths for your mistresses. We were lucky the last Overlord had two daughters and they left their cloth from then they were teens. If they want I can have armor made for them when we have a forge."

Ron sighed seeing no way out of it and he let the browns gather the armor and place it on him. The girl went into another room to change in cloths the minions gave them. After he placed her helmet on his head he noticed the girls dress in silk dresses and robes that showed off their figures. Kim had one-piece tights under her fitting dress and Yori had her Gi on still. Ron jaw dropped, along with Rufus.

"I am glad you find them good enough. Those girls were spoiled and always want nothing less them silk." Gnarl then turned to Ron and said, "This way sire, to the spawning pits. The spawning pit was a dark cavern with a large spear with many rocks floating around it. The three minions that helped them jumped into a little pit made of a pile of stone. "This is the spawning pit where minion breed and stay when they are not working or in the field." Gnarl stopped into of two doorways. One was at the top of some stairs and on leading off to the side outside. "If you wish I can teach you the finer points of combat and Minion control. Or if you wish to begin you campaign, the stairs lead you to the throne room."

Ron looked at the girls and Tara said softly, "Well I think you need to know how to control the minions."

Ron nodded and went outside. He found a clearing of open short grass with rock around it. Gnarl moved on top of a larger rock. They notice a single brown minion jumping down from a tree. Gnarl got started "Now being evil or more then throwing fire balls and causing chaos, it takes skill and well just a bit of mayhem."

The brown came flipping into the clearing showing he had a jester hat on and held a staff with a small skull with its own hat. "So the girly is finally ready." He cried.

Gnarl groaned, "Our jester sire, I really should have nailed him for the crows long ago. Go teach him respect."

The girl were about to object to this when the jester said, "Wow, you are more girly then the girls. Shame you are more pretty than them."

As one the girl glared at the jester, and then Yori said, "Ron-san it would be your honor to hurt him badly."

Ron sighed and lifted the ax the minion gave him. He walked up to the minion, who was laughing and jumping around, and hit him with the ax. The minion was sent flying a few feet before landing on his face. After he got up he just laughed and ran from him, "Overlord, overrated if you ask me." Ron swung his ax and hit the minion again when Gnarl said, "Use you minions sire, your gantlet control them give them the order."

Ron looks at the gantlet with the glowing jewel and pointed at the jester. The three minions charged and started beating him with their clubs. The jester grunted in pain and ran across a log bridge and out of reach. "You move like a dead badger; too bad you don't smell as good."

"He is out of your reach, but your minion can go places where you can not." Gnarl said. "Send you minions after him."

Ron pointed his minions and the followed the jester across the bridge and start to hit him again. The jester ran away father back and Gnarl said, "Call back you minions."

Ron held up his hand and a minion came running back, "all of them," said Gnarl. Ron did it again wanting them all. And low horn sounded and they all came back. "You can also direct you minion across a complex path." Ron moved his hand and the minions follow when he wanted them to go. He made the same path the jester and they were now attacking him again. The jester jumped down and hid behind the girl hoping they would shield him. He was disappointed.

The girl grabbed him and started to gang up and beat him. The jester screamed, "No more, no more, I need to heal."

Ron and Gnarl winched seeing some of the things they were doing to him. "I must say I think they are perfect agents of evil master, quite sadistic too." He winched again seeing the jester get hit again in the balls added, "Well I believe you are ready for the field let go to the throne room…after the girls are done and no longer angry."

"Agreed." Ron said after the girls stopped beating the jester. Said jester twitched a bit after the vicious pummeling the cheer squad gave him.

"If you are all done here, then please come with me." Gnarl said as he led them to the throne room.

"What a dump." Bonnie said as she looked at the ruins and the throne of the room itself. It certainly was in need of repair, but it was still fairly nice for a ruin.

"Yes, after the fall of the previous overlord the Dark Tower has indeed fallen in disrepair. That is what we are here to discuss. Master Ronald, as Overlord your castle is currently in such disrepair that only us minions could use it, but fear not. We can gain all the helpers we need and more, and fortunately there are materials in the quarry and around the grounds that we could use." Gnarl said as the three minions walked next to Ron.

"So, how do we get this place up to code?" Hope asked as they would be living here for a while.

"Gold and stone are both needed items. I do not know what the currency of your world is, but here we use golden coins to barter and trade with. As such you essentially have no money to use."

"Great, we're penniless." Bonnie said sadly, but Gnarl continued, "You are not in need of too much gold, but hunting and foraging is an option as the nearby countryside has much natural resource to use. You may summon more minions to work then the three you have now, and I shall teach you."

"So, how do I summon more minions?" Ron asked.

"You must collect the essence of life energy, but you cannot collect it by simply picking up a twig or branch and tossing it in the spawning pit. You must slay your enemies or peasants and gather the life force and offer it to the spawning pool."

"So I have to kill to get more minions?" asked Ron gulping wondering if he was in over his head.

Gnarl nodded, "Yes anything from your enemies to something simple with sheep. Of course as they fight you minions will gather the life force and bring it to you. But now we must get the Tower Heart."

We walked toward the end to a large circular pool. "This is your warp gate, it let you travel almost anywhere within limits of other gate and not near enemies. However we need the Tower heart to power it. We have enough to take you to the Heart's location. Just step through." And Gnarl walked into the shallow pool and vanished.

Ron looked at the girls, "So who's going?"

"Well I got your back and I think Yori should go as well." Said Kim before Bonnie added, "I am not staying in the beat up dump any longer I am going."

Kim sighed and turned to the other girls, "Will you guys be alright?"

Hope smiled, "Yeah we will try and clean a little before you guy get more minions to help us." Then Ron, Kim, Yori and Bonnie went through the warp gate.

When they got through they were on a hill with a stone hedge behind them. The field next to them was green and overflowing with bouncing sheep. Several trees bloomed around them and they spotted Gnarl waiting for them. "Ah fresh greens and sweet smelling things, blaa! Try not to inhale it my lord."

They eye the minion master but shook their heads. "You minions can be summoned with this minion gate. For the time being you can only summon browns. We need to find the other hives to do so. But first we need more life force." Ron summoned the three minions he had and started out. Kim, Bonnie, and Yori followed as they traveled along.

"See master, those are simply lesser beasts ripe for picking. Your mistresses will need to feed, and no one will really miss them." Gnarl said as Ron commanded the minions with his gauntlet and they bashed the multiple heads of the sheep in. It was a somewhat bloody scene, but it had to be done.

"Master, treasure!" The minions said as they brought brown orbs of life that they saw coming from the sheep.

"Minions will bring you treasure and such as they are your servants. I believe that you have enough to summon more minions, but sadly, you can only summon five at the moment." Gnarl said. Bonnie rolled her eyes at this, "Only five? He really is a loser."

"The tower is still very limited in power, and without the Tower Heart you won't be able to have a hope of getting home, or back to the other mistresses. The browns will fight so you don't have to, and die for you so you don't." That certainly shut her up, as she didn't like the idea of getting killed in another dimensin.

"We should at least carry the sheep back with us. We can use the wool and meat." Yori said as she and Kim started carrying the sheep before returning to the warp point. They would have tossed the corpses on the point, but Gnarl reminded them, "The point is useless without the Tower Heart right now. We might as well just be feeding the frisky wolves or random peasants. The Tower Heart is this way, but I am not a young dark creature." He then looked at Ron while at pointing at the stone pillar. Ron mentally guided the minions to push it out of the way. The way was cleared and they managed to pass on. They continued on in the pretty place until they saw a man standing outside with his arms tied across a piece of wood.

"Help!" The man cried as they looked at the man.

"What happened sir?" Kim asked as they saw him tied up. He looked at them and saw Ron in the armor.

"My name's Bob, and I'm a farmer. Well, until the halflings took over my farm and tied me here to scare off the birds. Now the pumpkins are plotting against me! I can hear 'em wantin revenge for all the soup, pies, and ice cream I made out of 'em." Bonnie moved closer to Yori and whispered, "This guy is nutzo."

"I believe that he is insane, if that is what you are implying." Yori whispered back as Kim and Ron got him off the post. "Well master it seemed we need to be rid of those halflings before we can go on. Send you minions in to drive them out." Bob who was now done from the pole said, "You like pumpkins? Do what you want with them smash them take them I don't want them anymore."

The minions cheered and as Ron sent them out the first started to smash the pumpkins in their way to the house. Farmer Bob cheered as they did this. "Ron, we could us those pumpkins. Just get them to get those Halflings out of the house." Kim shouted.

As he stopped the minions from breaking all the pumpkins Yori asked, "Umm I am honored to help but I must ask, what is a Halfling?"

Kim thought about it before asking, "You know the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes the movie was some of my favorite American movies but I do not remember anyone in there called a Halfling."

"Halfling are the same as hobbits Yori." Kim said but then the sounds of crashes and stuff breaking was heard as fighting started in the house. The whole house shook and gray smoke came out as the minions came out followed by the several Halflings. Before they could do anything Kim and Yori jumped into action and knocked them down. Ron had his minions finished them off. He minions grabbed the life force as Bob shouted with glee.

The gang saw what looked like black mist went out of the bodies of the Halflings. "I can't thank you enough. Here take some of my pumpkins I think I will grow sunflower instead."

Kim promised that they would come back after they find the tower heart. They traveled the path behind the house and down the way. Some minions cheered seeing some pots on some hills across a river. There was a log bridge and Ron sent them over to get what they could find. As they smashed the pots and grabbed what was inside and held it up and did a little dance. Gnarl explained, "Minions will find anything useful and pretty much puts them on their head and use them, and sometimes not so useful. But don't worry sire we wouldn't dream of giving you any old steal downs; your armor and weapons will be forged at the tower when we find them. I am sure we can make something for your mistresses as well." They continued, but Bonnie asked, "Why do you keep referring to us as his mistresses?" She asked as they continued on their way. Gnarl looked at her before answering, "Aren't you the courtesans of Master Ron?" He asked before Bonnie looked like she would gag, "Me sleep with Stoppable on ANY given night? Only in your dreams. The girls and myself just got caught up in your little spell." The managed to get to a point near a bunch of pumpkins and stopped.

"I see, it really is a shame, but the castle belongs to master and his mistresses. I can simply throw you all out after the Tower Heart is restored to it's rightful place. You will truly be penniless and have no clothes or protection from the weather, and you would essentially be alone in a strange land. On the other hand, if you and the other girls were to stay as his mistresses, whether he used you or not, then when the campaign starts you could live in luxury. Have the finest of clothes, bedding, servants to command as you please, and the only price is to let Master use your bodies as he pleases and bear his offspring." Once again Bonnie was at a standstill. She wasn't exactly nice to Ron, but Gnarl was suggesting having every one of the girls kicked out with nowhere to go because she didn't want to play along.

"I get the picture. We'll be Stoppable's mistresses."

"I wouldn't have mind being a mistress to Stoppable-san." Yori said after Bonnie made her statement. That threw the three others in a loop, but they paid it no mind.

"There it is, and those accursed halflings are using it to grow pumpkins! Let's get this to the gate waypoint and get the magic power we need." Ron commanded the minions and joined in on the pumpkin smashing to make sure it got to where it needed to go. The minions then grabbed it as Gnarl was giving orders, "Altogether now! Lift it and bring to the waypoint. Giblet, I see you trying to lift with just one claw; now get busy like the rest!" The minions went towards a wall, but couldn't get any further.

"It seems the minions have found a shortcut, but could use a bit of help getting through." Ron sighed and pushed with his might on the wall. Kim and Yori helped in pushing, and, eventually, pushed the wall down making a bridge to the waypoint gate. The minions hurried and placed the orb on the gate and it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Bonnie asked as she helped Kim and Ron carry the sheep they killed and through it.

"It went back to master's castle, and now we have enough power to return to the Dark Tower." Gnarl said as he once again disappeared after stepping on the pedestal. The four shrugged since they entered the pool to warp there, so why couldn't they go the way they came? They managed to warp back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gnarl: It seems the author has decided to let me do the disclaimer today. Wolfpackersson09 nor shadowwriter329 own Overlord. Sadly, I cannot control the universe or master Ronald Stoppable would be more evil.**

**A/N:Oi, the few reviewers here suggested something that ain't gonna happen for these reasons: 1) The Third Overlord had Amnesia, Ron does not, 2) You can't just have a really nice guy turn evil just because someone else says he's evil, and 3) It is possible to beat the game without being corrupted, even if you do one or two evil deeds. Sorry, 'bout this and on with the show.**

**-The Slave Camp-**

When they got to the tower they stepped out of the waypoint to see the tower heart floating above the pool of water before sinking down and disappearing. "There we go the tower is all powered up. Now you can go to any waypoint when we sent them up. And look the heart has given you a gift." Gnarl pointed to a large stone cylinder with yellow marking and showed a minions face. "You can now summon more minions at once, and it looks like it found your fireball spell. Isn't he a delightful fellow." Gnarl point to a bust of a dragonhead on the wall, it was roaring hand two long wave horns and had its tongue waving in it open mouth.

"Charming," muttered Bonnie and she dropped the sheep and went to the other girls. In the short time they were gone not much got done. Even with what little minions helping there was too much heavy rock in the way. She began to tell the girl the problem. "Maybe Ron will make sure he won't throw us out? Couldn't this be used as a base for allies as well?" Tara asked scared, but more scared of her friends getting kicked out.

"I wouldn't put it pass that Gnarl. Besides, who knows how long we will be here. So let's just help out, and maybe Kim and Yori will be enough for him. Kim is his girlfriend, and Yori has no problem being with him. No guy would say no to two hot willing girls."

Kim seemed offended by it, but said nothing, Yori could see nothing wrong with Bonnie's words, and Tara wondered if Ron would be willing to have her as well.

"What's this?" asked Gnarl in wonder.

Everyone looked at him as a gantlet, smaller then Ron's, that had a yellow jewel, floated in front of Ron before moving towards Kim. It then vanished, before reappearing on Kim's hand. "It seems the Tower Heart has a made a smaller gantlet so that one of your mistresses may control of some of your browns that you are not using. Hmmm, I believe this is a good thing. We can move minion to two different points in the battlefield and can overwhelm your enemies."

Gnarl turned back to Ron, "We cannot begin repairs until we have the proper tools. A crane is needed, and I do believe that the town near where we looked for the Tower Heart may have one to steal. You may use the warp gate to get there." He then started to back away, "I am not as young as I use to be, and I can't handle that much green. I think I will stay here and find a nice dark damp corner to rest in."

Ron turn to the girls, "So I know Kim and Yori are going, any other takers?"

Tara jumped and raise her hand, "I will!" Tara figure she might be able to talk to Ron about this mistress thing and if she could join in the fun later. She skipped next to them as they enter the warp gate pool. They returned to the point, but didn't summon any minions, and made there way towards the town. Well, they would if the had an idea on where it was. They decided to make their way back to Farmer Bob.

"Hello again milord and ladies. Where the other one get?" He asked as he saw them once more.

"She's at our base, but I have a question. Where's the town?" Ron asked as he looked at the farmer.

"Ye'r looking for da village of Spree? There's a path just behind me farm. Not too far from here actually. I've started up me sunflower crop as you can, er, can't see just yet. Figure they'll talk less then pumpkins." Tara stared for a bit before she and the others started walking to the path that was pointed. They finally made it to the gates of the village.

"Was it just me, or was that guy?" She made a looping motion with her finger around her ear.

"He was put out on a pole to scare birds away by halflings, so that could tribute to his insanity." Kim said, as they found the path blocked by a large pillar. They sighed as they used the shortcut and summoned ten minions to clear the path.

"Good thing we got it out of the way, or we might have been walking in circles for hours." Tara said as they made it close to the village, but before they got even close to the gate they heard something.

"Testing, testing. Is this on? Ah master and mistresses, I believe I finally got this working." It was the voice of Gnarl, as he seemed to tap something for a bit.

"Did you girls hear that?" Ron asked as they nodded.

"Do not be alarmed master. I am using a bit of the power of the Tower Heart to commune with you and the mistresses you have brought. This way I may advise you as you travel and conquer." Gnarl said as they heard his voice.

"Okay, so we can hear you, and how's that going to help us?" Tara asked, as she didn't know much on what was going on.

"One such good thing is that I can advise and warn you on such things. Things such as going about without a weapon, sadly we weren't expecting any mistresses so soon and only had the axe and armor that master Stoppable now wears. If you can get the smelter, then we will make weapons and armor for you as well mistress Tara, but there is evil to be done and business to attend." Gnarl said as his voice faded.

"I do believe that was a 'strange' encounter, but let us continue on tomodachi." Yori said as they reached the gate, but only to find it closed and the men on the wall armed with weapons, including a bow and arrow. "Lower the gate, we have travelers." One of them said.

"Hold on, it might be a Halfling trick." His partner said.

"Are you crazy? Those are human girls and that one in the armor is too tall."

"Could be two Halflings on top of the other and having slave girls with them to make it convincing."

The first guard thought about it, "You maybe right." He then called down to them, "If you free our men at the slave camp up the road then you will prove you aren't Halflings."

The gang nodded and began to move up the road when Gnarl warned them, "Wait master there in the tall grass." They looked hard into the grass and saw several Halflings waiting in ambush. "Use the fireball spell and roast them."

Ron pushed out with his hand and a fireball the size of a basketball shot out and hit the tall grass. The fire spread quickly from the grass to the trees and the Halflings started to run around on fire. They fell dead and the minions went and gather the life force and the weapon the Halflings had. "Ahh, I love the smell of carnage in the morning."

"What ever Gnarl." Replied Kim before she spotted several Halflings marching in a straight line over a stone bridge. "They might lead us to the camp." She whispered and they followed them. The Halflings went into the tall grass across the bridge. They stayed there, seemingly to set up another ambush. Ron cast another fireball spell and the grass was on fire and the Halflings died screaming.

As the gang came up to claim their prize more Halflings showed up and attacked. Ron and Kim had their minions attack first before the gang came forward and attack. The Halflings were dead although they lost a minion.

Gnarl's voice came up again, "Master, I forgot to mention, doing evil deeds, like say killing innocents, and I do use the term loosely, will increase your power. Although sometime having worshipers is more beneficial."

Ron sighed, Gnarl was going to drive him up the wall he just knew it. Yori looked past a hill and saw that across the river in front of them was the slave camp. Before they made their way there Tara spotted something. She went for a closer look and found a stone bust on its side. It was a human head, the face in terror and its brain showing. "Master mistress Tara found a spell stone. This is a domination spell, it affects your enemies in combat." Ron gathered his minions and they picked the spell stone up. The minions found another shortcut to the warp gate and the spell went to the tower. "Ssllloooowww," Gnarl said slowly as a joke, "This makes enemies slower so you can have more time to make them very dead."

Ron smiled seeing as that would be useful while Kim summon a minion to replace one that she lost. Once they were on track, they passed a strange well, it had an Aztec like skull face and the well glowed red. "This is a blood pit sire. You can use this to sacrifice your minions to heal yourself. Don't worry your minion will kill themselves for you, they are very loyal." This last part Gnarl whispered.

Ron felt a kick at the thought, and shoved it from his mind. They stood in front of the slave camp ready for action. The four humans and ten minions had easily snuck into the slave camp.

"It is very strange that they would not guard the front gate." Yori said as they marched through the front, noticing a minion gate and waypoint gate.

"I agree." Kim said as they travelled through the initial interior of the entrance. Tara herself had a bad vibe from this place already, "I'm scared." She said as she stuck close to Ron. They continued on and found some halflings that noticed them, and they were armed.

"More for the pickins eh?" One of them said as they rushed the group. Ron and Kim directed five minions each on two, while they and Yori fought three others, but there was one armed with a short sword that went right for Tara.

"AHHH!" Tara screamed and instinctively held out her hands and shot lightning from them. It killed the halfling easily as he fell down dead with the black mist-like substance moved from his body. The other halflings were dealt with quickly, as the minions swarmed, Ron hacked, Yori slashed, as she was armed with battle fans, and Kim stole the sword and used it. Tara, Kim, and Ron couldn't hold themselves and puked at once.

"I suggest you get used to the idea of killing to live. Not just 'would be' heroes will target you, but enemy assassins or random beasts as well. I must say mistress Tara; I did not expect you to have a natural talent for magic. Splendid use of lightning to fry that fat halfling." Gnarl said with a bit of an applause.

"What was that mist? It felt, wrong." Tara said as she held herself and shivered, but heard the answer, "That was the essence of evil, and all things intelligent carry shards of it. The more evil you become the more it grows, granting power beyond words." Gnarl said as they managed to get up and moving. They found their way to an area with several men in cages in some hills with Halflings on top of them. Several Halfling charged at them and the remaining one threw rocks at them. Ron and Kim sent minions to meet the charge Halflings while Yori and Kim jumped up to the rock throwers and killed them. Ron swung his axe as he fought with his minions. Tara stay back a little and sent more lighting if a Halfling gets too close, or one in the back if he tried to sneak up on Ron. She noticed several rock throwers on a stand to her right and killed a few minions. She wanted to hit them with a spell, but her lighting didn't reach that far. The close her eye thinking of a fire ball and push out her hand at them.

It worked as a fireball flew at the Halflings and they died screaming. Finally the last Halfling there was killed and the minions collected the life force and new weapons and armor. They found a lever gear that should release the men in the cages. Ron had four minions turn the wheel, and the cages open. The men got out and bowed, "Thank you for freeing us but there are more up ahead, and they got a troll."

Ron groaned he knew from most games that trolls are tough and he was sure a real one was no different. He remembered the slow spell, and asked Gnarl how it worked, "Well the spell slows down any target or targets depend on how many to get so they move and attack slower. The spell run out when the targets are dead, you use another spell or you run out of mana."

Kim thought for a minute and said, "Okay here's what we do, when we see the troll, Ron uses the slow spell and then sends his minions at it. I'll do the same before Yori and I will attack as well. Ron will stay back to control the minions, and Tara will send fireballs at it." they all nodded at that and walked to the clearing to see more men in cages and saw the big troll in the middle.

The troll slowly turned toward them before Ron hit it with the slow spell, the troll was still moving but slower and Ron sent the minions. Kim sent her and jumped into action with Yori and attacked the troll. The troll was now facing them and it punched a few minions knocking them back. Tara fire a few fire ball that hit its head but it was still fighting. She then noticed the troll stopped punching and crouched down ready to jump. She did not like it so she shouted, "Guys get away now!"

Ron called back his minions while Kim and Yori jumped away, when the troll jumped and body slammed into the ground. One minion was flattened by the attack. Ron and Kim had then sent their minions to attack while it got back up, and after thirty seconds, the troll fell dead. The men cheered and the minions gather the large amount of life force the troll had. After freeing the last of the men, Yori saw a crane. "You guys want it? Take it," said one of the now free men, "We don't need it." After making sure the men got out of the camp and on their way to Spree safely Ron had the minions grab the bottom of the crane and place it over the new warp gate. They headed back to the tower to now get working on fixing it. The minions work through the after noon but kept working till Ron and the girls went to sleep. Gnarl made sure they stopped so they would not disturb their master and his mistresses. Ron woke up with a big blush. With so little rooms to that were safe to sleep in, several of the girls slept next to Ron. So he woke up with Kim, Yori, Tara, Hope and Marcella in his bed. He was glad they all had their nightgowns on, and he had his clothes. However the next morning they found themselves very close together and Kim and Yori were rubbing against him.

The minions were back to work repairing the tower with Gnarl and Bonnie ordering them around. Seeing Ron coming, Gnarl walked towards him, "The repairs are going well master, and mistress Bonnie is great help making sure the minions are working and things are in order." They could see the smirk on Bonnie's face from have way across the room. "I think this will be a good time to visit Spree. Maybe find some info on this Halfling problem."

Ron thought about it and agreed, he could not do much while the tower in being repaired. Plus they could do with some food and supplies. Ron, Kim, Yori and Hope went to the warp gate.

They ended up in the hill and they saw a bunch of sheep flocking in the meadow. "Didn't the minions kill those sheep yesterday?" Ron asked and Kim and Yori nodded.

Then they heard Gnarl's voice. "Ah, I see you notice all the sheep repopulated since yesterday. They do seem rather frisky, have your minions steal their life force, and so you can have fresh meat."

Ron sighed but summoned minions anyway, and have them attack the sheep. "Well at least we will have more food for a while. We'll still need more though," Hope said as the minions carried the life force and the dead sheep and took them to the tower.

They made their way to Spree and the main gate opened for them. After they went inside, the minions spotted several jugs of beer on a table outside. They ran to them and started to chug them down. A large man came out of the inn nearby and gave a full belly laugh. "Well aren't you some thirsty fellows." He then turned to Ron. He was a tall made with dark brown skin with brown hair and eyes. He also looked like he had a beer gut. "Welcome strangers, I am Archibaldamius Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd, but you can call me Archie. I am the mayor of this town as well as the owner of this inn.

"I am ever thankful for freeing our friends but do you think you can help with something else. We have plenty to drink case of my inn but we are out of food. Those Halflings stole it all and we need someone to get it back." "Say no more we got it." Ron said as he gathered his slightly drunken minions. "Those cursed halflings, led by Melvin Underbelly, came from the east." One of the villagers said. Ron looked towards the direction. Yori wanted more information on the leader before continuing on, and she stopped the group before heading off.

"Excuse me, but who is this Melvin?" She asked as the village men held their heads down in shame. It was Archie who answered, "Melvin was once one of the seven heroes that defeated the previous Overlord, but for some reason he started eating so much that he grew to the size of a troll. He enslaved our women to serve his halflings. I already mentioned that he stole our food. He's turned out no better then the last Overlord." Kim summoned five minions to add to their group and walked over to a side gate. After having the minions lower the gate they walked out only to find Halflings running at them. The gate was force shut behind them by Spree to make sure the Halflings did not go in. The large wave was pushed back by Ron and the minions. Hope stayed back with a dagger and notice that several Halflings were on a platform throwing rocks. "Kim, up top to the side!" She shouted.

Kim jumped into action and made to the platform and stabbed the first rock thrower the second went down fast before ho could do anything and the last one was kick in the face and fell to the ground where he was stabbed by Hope.

Hope felt sick but knew it had to be done, they were killing people and making them starve to death. After the last Halfling was killed and the minions claimed their prizes they walked on. Up several stairs made of stone till they reach a house smaller for any of them to fit in. Ron sent the brown into the house, all the minions cheered and really trashed the place. After they came out Ron looked over the hill to see what looked like a grand party getting set up. "Looks like a party master. Better hurry, you don't want to miss it." Gnarl said.

They walked down some more steps till they enter what look like a Halflings village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither my co-writer shadowwriter329 or myself own the rights to Kim Possible or Overlord. We're just writing this for fun not profit.**

**-Chapter 3, Halfling Homes-**

Ron looked at the girls that where with him, "What do you think, wanna crash a party?" He asked as they nodded. Hope thought for a moment before she answered, "Never been one to crash it, but I think we should. Food that belongs to Spree is involved."

"We definitely will since they have stolen food." Kim agreed as they rushed into the area. Halflings noticed them and started throwing rocks or rushing them with daggers, but betweens Ron's axe and magic, the minions, Kim, and Hope, giving some support, they stood no chance and were slain. Even though the outer guard was slain, they had the problem of being barred from the inner area.

"It seems like the party is invitation only." Bonnie said, using the same way Gnarl often did.

"Bonnie? How are you doing that?" Hope asked as she looked around.

"It's my doing. I'm using what little I know of magic to link with the Tower Heart. This way you don't have to only listen to Nasty Gnarl." Tara answered as Gnarl spoke up, "Truly you have bright and evil mistresses, whose evil is only matched by their beauty, but enough talk. Evil always finds a way you know, and such a way may exist inside the homes of these fat, smelly, halflings." The group that watched _The Lord of the Rings_ couldn't help but think of how much Gnarl was like Gollum from the movie.

'Even less reason to trust him.' Kim thought as he then pointed out a rather large house, "There should be a home nearby large enough for your malevolent countenance master. How else would that fat imbecile of a halfling fit anywhere?" They searched around the area in general silence.

"That is the biggest hobbit hole I've ever seen." Ron said, but before they even stepped, he noticed something was missing, "Have any of you girls seen Rufus?"

"Oh you left him here," Tara said. "We think it's better this way, until we find a way to get him faster or have some armor."

"Rufus could be helpful with stealth missions due to his size," Yori suggested, "No one really notices a rat."

"Well, not always mistress Yori," Gnarl added, "Most people will try and kill rats, even one like Rufus. In fact minions like rats and like to kill them. Don't worry Rufus is safe with your minions master." They found several Halflings in the village, some on hills in front of their homes and most on the valley at the bottom of all the hills. There was also another troll there was well. Ron had his minions attack the Halflings before he threw a fireball at the troll.

Kim sent her five minions at a bunch of Halfling on a hill while she and Yori took care of the other groups. Hope kept close to Ron to make sure no Halfling get too close while he threw more fireballs at the troll. After his minions were done with the Halflings he sent them at the troll. As the troll was busy with the minions in front of it, Kim sent hers to fight it from behind.

The troll jumped and body slammed the minions, lucky Kim and Ron saw this and got most of them out of the way but they lost three. They all swarmed at the troll again Kim, Yori, and Ron included. Hope stayed back, not having armor like Ron nor was as fast as Kim and Yori. The troll fell dead, with only one other minion dying. They found a place that was larger then the other homes. It was shut and Ron sent some minions to attack the front but to no avail. Kim coughed and pointed to a turn-style lever type object.

"Oh, I guess we should try that." Ron said sheepishly as Kim sent four of her five minions to turn the device.

"You should've seen it before Stoppable." Hope said as the minions finished and they entered the home itself. It was fairly nice for a Halfling home.

"Alright, we need to stick together since the Halflings are not friendly." Ron said as they started to venture in. A waypoint gate and minion gate materialized near them.

"I believe it might be useful to summon more help if it is required master." Gnarl said as the gates finished materializing, "And if you get in trouble, just get to the waypoint gate and get back to the castle. I don't want any of us dying in a different dimension. Otherwise, the girls and yours truly can try to get more rooms open and keep these idiots in line." Bonnie said through the Tower Heart. Even though they heard this, they could also hear some angry shouting that sounded like, "That should be over there, moron!"

"Well, let's get started." Ron said as they guided the minions through the house. After they sure the minions were all gathered they started down some steps still they came to a blocked door. Ron had his minions break through it and they all entered a dinner area with several Halfling eating at tables. The Halflings dropped their food and charged at them. The browns were sent to attack while Kim ad Yori jumped over the minion onto some surprise Halflings before they killed them. Ron led Hope to the stairs away from the main fight and they got the two Halfling about to come down and help their friends.

After the fight was over the minions started to trash the place, breaking chairs table and plates and gather what treasures they can find and gave it to Ron. After they were done they went down a hallway where Ron and Hope was at. They entered a room where several Halflings were sleeping on some beds. "Tread lightly master and make sure those Halflings never wake up." Gnarl said.

"Yeah rather take them out now then cause a big fight over it. The ninja girl should have no problem here." Bonnie said and they were sure that she was smirking.

Yori didn't seem bothered by Bonnie's banter but crept to one of the sleeping Halfling. Kim, Ron, and Hope were over where the Halflings were, and then Kim and Ron sent their minions to attack the rest of the sleeping Halflings. The noise of the minions killing the sleeping Halflings they other woke up only to be killed but the others.

Ron had the minions trashed the room while he and the girls looked for another way to go. "I think this is a dead end," said Tara, "Try the room you guys were in before."

So Ron and the other called back their minions after they claimed their treasures and walked back to the first room. They found another door and Ron had the minions break trough it. A few Halflings were on the other side but were quickly taken care off.

They went into another room and saw several baskets shaking and blocking the way. Ron smashed the baskets and rats ran out of them. Hope screamed at the sight of them. Some Halflings were in an area below them but the now free rats ran down the steps and attack the Halflings. "Those filthy vermin don't seem to like the Halflings, they smell there own." Gnarl said as he watched the rat try and kill the two Halflings.

Ron sent his minions to kill them and the rats. As they cam back one of the minions place a dead rat on his head like a helmet. The girl gagged seeing that.

They moved around the bend to see a hole with a lamp over it. The lamp turned on and a Halfling came out and shouted at them. "The Halflings have holes everywhere. Seal them up and stop those overgrown weasels."

The first Halfling came charging at them and Kim sent her minions at him. Ron sent his into the hole. A lot of banging and smashing was heard and the hole was filled with gray smoke as the minions came out. Yori spotted another hole and she took care of the Halfling while Kim sent her minions into the hole sealing it up.

They moved down another hallway and found a Halfling with a spear coming at them with his weapon down. Ron sent several of his minions, few were knocked over but they quickly overpowered the lone Halfling.

Around the corner and up a ramp they found another Halfling with a spear. He was taken care of and they made it to a room cover in red velvet carpet. In one corner was a large sack of gold.

"Oh, make sure to get that." Bonnie said.

"I agree master, gold will help find our needs for the things we can't steal."

Ron had his minions trash the room while he had three carry the bag of gold to the warp gate. "I am impressed that we have made it without losing a single minion." Hope said as she watched the minions carry the gold out of the room.

"Well this room has nothing let's head back and see if we came find a way to where the food is."

They doubled back and saw a hallway they did not notice near the Halfling hole. It was a turning wheel and they had the minions turn it. "Guys a gate open, near the hall where you broke down the second door."

"Got it Tara let's wait for the minions carrying the gold and head that way." Ron said as they went to the hallway and waited for the minions. The minions returned after depositing the gold. The four humans once more stepped onward deeper into the Halfling's home. As they continued they heard some peasants call out to them.

"Please! Get us out of here! T-the wheel over there!" A peasant from the cage said as he pointed to a wheel next to a Halfling hole. Some of the Halflings where asleep next to the cage as they split the forces. Kim sent her minions to smash the hole before turning the wheel, while Ron sent the rest to deal with the sleeping halflings. The hole was smashed up, and a bunch of pots and other stuff that had some gold and equipment for the minions before they turned the wheel. Ron noticed another hole and sent his minions to destroy it before back up arrived, and they did, after smashing other stuff and giving what gold they found to Ron. The peasants were saved and began to leave, "Thank you milord and ladies, I heard they were going to serve us up to Melvin!" One of them said as they left. They went back into the main hall after hearing, where they heard the peasant's calls before being noticed, and smashed the door in front of them, using minions of course. They stepped into the room and found a bit of green, which was very different from the rest of the building.

"That's one of the biggest pumpkins I've ever seen." Ron said as they eyed the pumpkin growing.

"I know, I've never seen a pumpkin get that big." Hope said, having her weapon at the ready.

"What a fine specimen! It must have taken them years to grow! Don't you want to...smash it up?" Gnarl said. The group rolled their eyes and started to work on it, after sending minions to destroy more holes that the Halflings would use. They worked on it until the minions were done smashing the holes, and started to help smash the pumpkin.

"Isn't this a minion pillar?" Kim asked, for as soon as the pumpkin was smashed, it was revealed to be hollow.

"Yeah, let's send it back." Ron said and got the minions to send it back. They waited while the minions started to get the pillar to the waypoint gate created.

"Well, you've been full of surprises so far Ron." Hope said as they waited and kept watch for any Halfling patrols. Gnarl's voice then cried out, "You can now control fifteen minions, fifteen! That is double the numbers of brain cells in the average sheep."

Kim rolled her eyes at that but found that more minions to use was certainly good news. Yori couldn't help but ask, "I wonder why the minions, even one such as Gnarl, like sheep so much?"

"Who knows," answered Bonnie "I think they just like killing them."

"I have you know Mistress Bonnie that we do more then just kill them." Gnarl said, "We also chase and play with them like riding on them before we break their necks, or smash their skulls and bash them up."

"I rest my case."

Another minion gate popped up and Ron summoned five more. Kim tried to see if she could get any more but frown seeing she still had five. Hope put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to summon more later. I just wish I had some, I feel like I'm not helping much. At least you and Yori got some skills in fighting, and Tara has her magic."

"I am sure we will find something you can be great at Hope. Maybe when we find the other Minions that Gnarl keeps talking about, maybe you could summon them." Ron said getting her to smile.

They went up to the door they pass to the pumpkin and found it locked and the wheel missing two wooden poles. "Seems that some careless Halfling has broken that wheel, you need to find the pieces before you can use it." Gnarl said.

Ron went down some steps and had the minions smash through another door. Three Halflings were eating on the other side but was overwhelmed by the twenty minions. The hallway had a long staircase to one side and a locked gate at the end so they went up the stairs. They found some more sleeping Halflings more then before, luckily they had more number and they split up to take care of them. Kim, Hope, and Kim's five minions took care of one side while Ron, Yori and the rest of the minions took care of the larger side with more sleeping Halflings.

"They are really deep sleepers." Tara muttered as they were taken care of. "All the noise you guys were making in the area, and the minions aren't really what you call quite."

"Well all but the green minions are loud and rowdy. The greens can be, but they are our stealth minions and know when to be quite." Gnarl added to this.

"So it is safe to say that you are not a green minion then, right?" Bonnie asked getting the other to laugh.

Ron found another close door and his minions handled it. They went up more stairs and found several Halflings coming at them. After they were taken care of they found one of the beams in a room with two Halfling putting rats in baskets. They two were jumped and stabbed while a minion took the wooden pole to the turning wheel. They saw that there was a chest between two baskets of rats and Ron looked to the girls. "So leave the rats or kill them and get the treasure in the chest?"

"Kill the rats," Hope muttered, "World's better off without them anyway plus it is more life force and the treasure we could use. But if a minion wears one as a hat and comes near me I will stab it."

Ron nodded and they minions broke the baskets killed the rats and stole what treasure there was in the chest.

They went down the hallway to their right and found a smaller turning wheel and it unlocked the gate that blocked their way before.

They made their way back to the locked door and found a green area with some tree and hills. They saw the missing beam but there were several Halfling holes around it. The path to the beam was small so Ron and Kim controlled their minions to get it. They sent one group into a hole and the other into a different hole. After they smashed the holes Halflings started to come out. As Kim group took care of one Halfling and move to his hole Ron made his go after the two Halfling coming at them. After they were killed and one hole was destroyed Kim had her go after the last hole.

After the last hole was caved in the minions were let loose on the room and they found many weapons armor for themselves and gold for their master. One grabbed the pole needed and they move back to the wheel.

After the minions went and fixed the red wheel Gnarl said, "Good now you will need twelve minions to turn it."

"Good thing you guys found that minion item from before." Tara said.

"Kim could have added to his minions so it was no big deal, but we might need it later." Bonnie added. Ron commanded his fifteen minions to turn while Kim, Hope, and Kim's minions stood watch. They turned the wheel and opened the way forward. They entered the door, further into the Halfling Homes.

"Guys, there should be another good waypoint area, in case you need to come back and rest." Liz said as another Minion Gate and Waypoint Gate materialized near them.

"Thanks Liz." Hope said, as they moved forward.

"Don't thank us yet. We're still trying to repair the Dark Tower, and you still need to find that food. I see you guys trying to slack off! Get to work!" Marcella said, referring the last bit elsewhere.

"Okay, sounds like things are going not so smooth if Marcella starts yelling." Hope said as they came to an open door. Ron commanded his minions to smash the barrels.

"You want them to hear us?" Hope hissed in a whisper, but Ron said, "In RPGs there are all sorts of cool stuff in barrels and crates. Even gold." Ironically enough, the minions did bring back some gold for them to use.

"Great, we get sucked into a dimension that every fantasy geek would love. Is it just me Kim, or does it feel like we are in an RPG like Everlot?" Hope asked as Kim just shrugged.

"Weird things happen on missions all the time. This isn't any different." They entered a door and found a large room with several tables loaded with food was pushed close together where Halflings were eating and dancing, some even on the tables. The room was full of Halflings and a few human women were serving the Halflings giving them plates of food. "Hmm, we found the nest sire. Careful! You should not alarm them all at once. Otherwise they will have your minions upside down in a pot before you know it."

They looked around, there too many Halfling to fight and once but Ron notice at there were some Halfling holes to the sides. "We need to take care of the holes and then the few Halflings on the side of the rooms. Then we can have the middle to fight."

"Sounds like a plan, you take care of the side that look like a pantry we will get the side that looks like a kitchen." Kim said.

Ron nodded and took Hope with him, figuring he help her stay safe with more minions and such, to the left. When they got there ron sent some minions into the first Halfling hole, and the second one just as the light came on. After they came out he made it toward the other Halfling holes, which lit up. They sent in minions into one and caved that in as one Halfling came out of the hole. He sent some minions into the last hole and slashed at the Halfling. He was hit by a rock and saw one Halfling throwing another. He sent his minions at him and they over powered him.

With the holes taken care of he saw some planks of wood that his minions could go down and sent them to the floor on this side. After a bit of fighting where he lost two minions, they kill the last Halfling without alerting the others. Giving the thumbs up to Hope they made it to where they would meet Kim and Yori.

Kim, her minions and Yori found to where the last of the Halfling holes were. It was on the other side of the room and their path was block by some selves with shaking baskets. She had her minions break the baskets and the rats ran down and started to attack the Halfling below. Kim sent her minions to the hole and caved it in. While the Halflings were busy with the rat, Kim, Yori and the minions attacked from behind. Glad of their part was done they made there way back to Ron.

After they were all gather they face the stairs and charged into the party. Ron and Kim sent the minions and they all attacked. The human serving girls ran for it while Ron threw a fireball at a group of Halflings. Kim, Yori and Hope stabbed at Halfling they could reach while the minions dealt with most of them. Ron then cast the slow spell, and the minions made quick work on the slow Halflings. After the one under the spell died they went to fight the last few. After the last one was killed Ron saw that both Kim and he lost one minions each. He let the loose collecting the treasure and made some turn a wheel to open the door to the next room.

"Well that is one way to crash a party." Ron joked, getting his minions to laugh.

"It wasn't that funny, and the party wasn't great." Hope said as they continued further in. They raided a few more crates and a chest to gain some equipment for the minions they summoned to replace the lost ones.

"Hey!" A rather fat Halfling in a chef outfit said as he waddled closer towards them.

"You ladies should be serving the others, these little brown things need to get in the pot, and what are you doing out of your cage?" He asked after getting their attention.

"Get Him!" Ron said sicking the minions on the Halfling chef as they slashed and bashed him with whatever weapons they had found killing him.

"For the Overlord!" one of them said carrying the life force after the other minions brought some gold and a crimson potion. Ron looked at it before Gnarl spoke up, "That potion is a health potion. Alchemists created it as a medicine for battle wounds. It'll make sure there are no lasting battle scars if injured, but a few would make you much more imposing master."

"This could come in handy Stoppable-san." Yori said as they continued on to a stock room of sorts. It had a Minion gate, but something else as well.

"My my, I never thought I might see another one of those again." Gnarl said getting there attention.

"What is this thing?" Kim asked looking at the well that had a coin like shape to it. Gnarl answered, "That Mistress Kim, is a Mana Well. This handy little object can restore Master Ron's magical powers by sacrificing minions. I'm sure you could use a boost of magic for later, so go ahead and try it out. You can just summon more minions from the Minion Gate." Ron reluctantly tried it out and sent a minion in. He then felt his mind calm down while feeling refreshed after the minion sacrificed itself for it's master.

"I do feel better." Ron said before summoning a minion to replace the one sacrificed.

"Remember, minions are replaceable, but you and your mistresses are not. Don't be afraid to use a Blood Pit or Mana Well to stay alive." Gnarl said as they continued and killed another Halfling Chef. Hope shuddered seeing all the dished stacked to the high ceiling all dirty and some looked like they never were washed. "Eating a lot is one thing but you have to clean afterwards."

They entered what looked like a main kitchen area, several pot were bubbling and slopping on open fires. There were several more fat Halfling chefs between them and the end. Kim spotted several baskets on sleeves next to them and had her minions break them. The rats went free and attack the chefs who wobbled around swinging their hatchets around to kill them.

Ron and Kim sent their minion at attack while they were busy and charged as well. Yori and Kim jumped on one chef's back and kept stabbing him while he fended off the rats. Ron had his minions attack the other chef and some rats, which Hope was helping with, when he spotted another chef coming at them. Ron threw a fire ball and the chef ran around on fire. Ron threw another one to finish him off as Kim and Yori got the last chef and the last were taken care of.

The walked to the end of the kitchen and found a huge pile of food in sacks and crated. It was bigger then Ron and was glad his minions were the one to carry it.

"There is the food, use you minion to move it master." Gnarl said.

Tara added, "Well I think I know a way so you guys don't have to carry it all to th town your party is waiting not far from you."

Lucky it was all in one neat stack so they only needed one trip. Kim had her minion open the gate and they walked out of here. They went down the hall and saw several town folks coming around the corner. "Hey you are the people we freed" Kim notice.

"That's right, thanks again by the way." One male said.

"It was our honor," Yori bowed before saying. "We have the food."

"Oh you found it, Oh spree is saved. Thank you lord."

One of the folks went to the side and said, "If you just place the food here lord and we shall take it up to Spree."

Gnarl however had his own idea, "That food will provide you with a good amount of life force sire. You could leave them the food, just walk next to the platform and let your minions leave the food supplies on it. Or if you are feeling patricianly evil why not just keep it? After taking care of a few witnesses that is."

"Hey! Those people risked their lives to come and get the food, besides, they need it more then us." Tara said.

Ron ignored Gnarl and stood next to the man and the minion dropped it. "Thank you lord, we won't forget this."

Ron smiled as his grouped walked back to the warp gate to rest a bit. "Master I notice that the party I mentioned before will be starting in a few hours. Rest up then we will pay a visit to that fat little Melvin."

Ron and Kim had their minion return to the pit and they all went back into the tower to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: shadowwriter or myself are writing this for fun and do not own Kim Possible or Overlord series.**

**-Chapter 4: Melvin's Kitchens-**

Ron Kim Yori and Hope all got ready, all rested up to crash the Halfling party. "Master, you will have to leave now if you wish to crash that party." Gnarl said.

They entered the waypoint gate and vanished. They arrived at the meadow hills. Ron and Kim summoned their minions and they began their march to the Halfling village. They were lucky that on their way to the village they found a bridge across the river so they did not have to go through Spree. A few Halflings were guarding the way as well as a few rock throwers. But they took care of them without any problem.

As the reach the top of the hill overlook the party Gnarl said, "The party is starting master, better hurry up."

"Yeah these people don't know about being fashionably late." Bonnie muttered.

The found the village empty, made sense as they either were in the home where they were at or at the party. The follow the path and stopped at a closed gate in front of a house with several pumpkins in front if it. The minions all jumped excited. Ron figured out what they wanted and let them smash the pumpkins. Kim had her minions move the wheel to the gate and after it open she let her minions join in. "Well they seem to be fun." Tara said and giggled at their actions.

"They will have lots of fun at the party when they can smash and break everything." Gnarl said.

Bonnie, though they could not tell, rolled her eyes. "Yeah they must have fun all the time then."

They entered the party and it was getting started. Music was going, several Halfling were dancing and a few women were serving the guess.

Then they found a shocking sight. From what they can tell it was a Halfling, but he did not look like it. He was taller then a normal man and five times as wide. His clothes were stretched out and seemed ready to rip. His face was all stained with gravy and food scraps and food stains were all over his shirt. He had a golden crowd and held a golden fork. "Melvin seems to have grown up…and out." Gnarl said.

Melvin notices them and started to waddle away. Gnarl noticed, "Master Melvin is making a run for it…or a waddle."

They watched Melvin and insistently regretted it. Melvin's pants were drooping and his crack was showing. "Aww man that was not needed." Ron said.

"I agree I wish I did not see that." Yori muttered covering her eyes.

"You think it is bad there, try here, we got a bigger view of that crack." Bonnie muttered.

Ron and Kim sent the minions after him, but as they got close they stopped the man playing the fiddle. They started to dance, hand on their hips and moving their legs in the rhythm. They gang was shocked. "Master the minions are entrance by the music." Said Gnarl.

"They can see that." Bonnie said before she muttered, "What's with you?"

"I think we should just stay here and reveal in the melody." Gnarl said in a strange voice, like he was like the minions.

They moved closer as they watched the minions dance along with the dancing Halflings. "Master I can't stop dancing! Stop that damn fiddle!"

"Yes please." Bonnie muttered, "You don't what to see this."

"He is not that good of a dancer." Tara muttered.

Kim went up and grabbed the fiddle before she smashed it on the ground. The minions seemed to snap out of it.

"Thank you mistress," muttered Gnarl. "And just in time too. You all have company."

They turned to see armored Halflings coming at them. Ron and Kim sent the minions to take care of the armored halflings as they, and Hope, tried to catch up to Melvin, but it was too late as he sealed himself inside the kitchens.

"Great, another broken lever." Hope said as she noticed the broken lever wheel. Just like before it needed it's part.

"Ron, Hope, you two go search for the missing pieces, and I'll make sure that these guys stay off your tail." Kim said as she took charge and forced them to split up. Kim glanced at her five minions, who where jumping up and down ready to fight. He noticed that the Halfling were coming from a home off to the side. "Ready to smash a house guys?"

The minions cheered and shouted, Then Kim sent them at the group of Halflings before jumping up and doing a flying kick at one of them. The Halfling was knocked down before a minion jumped on him and started to beat him with is weapon. The Halflings were slowly falling to the minions and Kim after they were all beaten she sent them into the house to stop more from coming out. The sound of many things breaking was heard and then smoke came out and the minions ran out.

Then a rock came and hit a minion in the head. It fell on its ass, rubbing its head. Kim spotted two Halflings throwing rocks on top of a Halfling home. Kim sent her minions and they climbed the hill next to the house and killed the rock throwers.

Kim smiled seeing as she took care of everything here. "I wonder how the others are doing."

Hope moved behind Yori as they searched the side of the large kitchen. They found a path way and figure to check it out to make sure the pole was there or not. Even if Yori was with her, Hope would have felt a little better if she had some minions with her. They figured if it got too much for them they would go back and regroup and come back with more numbers. "Whoa," she muttered.

On top of a hill was a roaring fire. It was in a circle and they could make out something in the middle. "Argh, we need a way to get that bag of gold." Muttered Bonnie.

"We need red minions but we have to find them first." Gnarl said.

"I believe that is the pole we need." Said Yoir pointing to a pole on a wooden stand with a staircase. Then Hope screamed as she noticed a large number of rats came running at them. Yoir jumped into action, "Take the pole back to the others I shall hold them off." She cried and she jumped over then and landed near the fire. She grabbed a wooden stick on the ground and places the end into the flames. The rats moved onto her and she kept them back with the burning stick.

Hope saw her chance and ran up and grabbed the pole. As they ran passed the rats, they waved to Yori to make her follow. Yori jumped over the rats again and as they tried to follow them she threw the burning stick right in the middle of them.

They two girl ran to the group as the rats retreated. Ron made his way past the stage where they first saw Melvin and notice a group of Halflings were running down a long stone staircase at them. He had his minion take care of them before starting the climb up. As he got to the top he was met by another group of Halflings and some rock throwers on top of a Halfling home. Ron sent his minion at the group and some of them into the Halfling home.

As they trash it and made some come out he start up the hill and saw more Halflings coming out of Halfling homes. "Do they ever end?" he asked before getting hit in the head by a rock. He was lucky he had a helmet but sent a few minions at the rock throwers. He leaded the rest with him into the next group near a Halfling home. The last one fell and he sent them into the home to stop them from coming. He noticed that he had lost a minion and found more Halflings coming at him. He uses the slow spell and then waited for the minions to come back.

When they did he sent them at the slow moving group. As they finish them he finally made it up the hill and found the rod near a Halfling home. Three more Halflings came out of the home and charged. Ron sent his minions and then made them trashed the last of the homes. Another of his minions was killed and they came back and offered some gold. He took the gold and got it sent back to the tower. He was glad Gnarl told him he was send small amount of gold and other object back to the tower while bigger object hand to be use by the waypoint gate.

A minion grabbed the Ron and he started back to the others.

Kim waved as both groups made it back with rods. The fitted them in and Ron sent the minions to turn it.

"Now we can finish this." Muttered Ron as the doors started to open. He did not like it but this was worst then when they had missions. These heroes and he did not think they deserve to be called that, were acting worst then most of their villains.

As the door finally open the met with a Halfling cook and more Halflings with weapons. Ron sent a fireball at the cook, who ran around burning, and waited with his minions for the Halflings to get closer. When they did, Ron and Kim sent their minion to over realm them. After the last Halfling had fallen they went into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchens they noticed some sheep, and a minion gate forming nearby. Ron and Kim killed the sheep for food and life force. They also raided the barrels finding gold and other such things before moving along. When they made to the main part of the kitchen, passing a waypoint gate, Gnarl spoke up, "All this food for one bloated Halfling hero. It could feed your mistresses and one hundred minions."

"Yeah, this is a lot of food." Hope said as she looked at the various foods on display to be cooked.

"Hai, it is far too much for any normal creature to eat, but what is that over there?" Yori asked noticing the heated area that had little imp like creatures.

"The Reds! The Halflings must be using them to start the cooking fires!" Gnarl answered looking at the minions behind the gate.

"Those are the reds? They look like little devils." Tara said through the heart as Kim noticed the wheel, "I think they're using that to move the reds when they want some heat." Ron agreed to that, and noticed that they couldn't get through normally. The minions were another story. Ron used the gauntlet to sweep the minions towards the wheel to turn it. Four minions worked to turn the wheel. Once it was turned the reds escaped and fried some Halfling chefs that were walking on the grill to check the food.

"I don't want to look." Hope said as they watched the reds fry the cooks, leaving only burnt husks.

'I really want to go home now.' Ron, and the others thought after watching such a horrible scene. The screams of the dying chefs were heard as Gnarl said, "Roasted in his own kitchen. There's something poetically evil about that. More roast meat for Melvin." Bonnie smacked him as she said, "Shut up Gnarl! There's nothing funny about burning people alive!" He ignored her and said, "A good Halfling is an on fire and screaming Halfling." After the check the kitchen they found a locked gate. After the minions turned the wheel they found a sort of pantry fill with food and chest. Ron and Kim had the minion break the chest and other thing in the room and found gold and a few weapons and armor for the minions. "Ready girls?" asked Ron, as they knew Melvin was just around the corner.

"It's now or never." Said Kim and they move around the corner and wish they hadn't… "Aw Man, Again with the plumbers crack!" cried Ron as he and the girl cover their eyes.

Melvin had his back to them eating from a lowered lift making a mess while eating and his butt crack showing again. He moved and jiggled as he ate… all in all it was a gross sight. "I need that image burn out of my brain." Muttered Tara as she sounded like she was going to be sick.

"If you throw up, do it on Gnarl." Muttered Bonnie and she did not sound better.

Even the minions agreed with them as one shout, "Ah Yuck!"

Melvin stopped eating and started to waddle to face them saying, "Melvin ain't so small now." He started to move towards them slowly, all his fat jiggling.

Seeing as she was not moving very fast they all went around on ether side of him and he try turning at them swinging his steak fork. Kim and Yori jumped at him as Ron sent the minions who jumped on him and started stabbing with their weapons. But they found that most of their weapons did little to the fat covering his body. He jiggled and shook them off. Melvin muttered, "Come here" and jumped, with was amazing to the human that someone so fat could so high for him. Ron and Kim called the minions as Melvin butt slammed the ground.

They were lucky that they did not get any minions killed and send them attacking as she got up. They all went to help attack at Melvin as he tried to turn and attack them. After a minute he shook them all off and muttered, "Food," and went toward a lowered lift and started eating.

"He still thinks of food when he is attacked?" Asked Kim in disbelief.

That Halfling hero finished the food and turned to face them before he took a few steps. He lifted his arms and said, "Squish food." Before he rolled at them.

They gang was shocked and manage to get out of the way with their minions. But he bounced off the wall and came at them again. The gang moved to dodge him while getting a minion flatten and killed as Melvin bounced from wall to wall breaking everything in his way. Finally he stopped rolling and was now on his neck. They saw their chance and went to attack. Ron tried a few fireballs but that did not do much.

Melvin rolled back to his feet and went to roll at them again. They dodge, though losing two minions, and he bounced around again. When he stopped they attacked hopefully for the last time. As Melvin rolled to his feet he did not look too well. He slowly moved toward the locked gate before falling on his stomach. Then he started to bubble and his body moved like his fat was water and swooshing all over. The other looked sick at the sight.

Gnarl's voice sounded as they watched. "Burst him like a balloon master."

"Can that even happen?" asked Tara sounding just as sick.

"Who cares, make it stop." Cried Bonnie and they could tell she had her eyes covered.

Ron and the girls looked at each other like a WTF look on their faces. Ron noticed the minions were all cheering jumping up and down and waving their weapons. Ron gulped and went forward as he could not ask the girls to do it. He went over and closed his eyes and swung his axe at Melvin.

Melvin seemed to be forced to his feet and a pale red light seemed to leak from him. The light and dark energy gather around him before he pulsed before exploding. The problem was that a lot of goo was sent flying covering most of the room. They saw what looked like a ball of pale light and dark mist was around the center of the blast before it vanished. "That is consecrated evil sire; it accumulates in those who are especially evil disposition."

The gang looked grossed out a little covered in goo, Ron the worst, as the door forward was open. "Now that we dealt with Melvin you should work to fins our firely friends."

Ron groaned wanting to go back to the tower and wash up but knew they need the red minions. He sent the minions to gather the life force and some grabbed Melvin's crowd and fork for armor and weapons. The girl muttered several things as they went across the goo-covered floor. As they went through the door, they sent minions to kill more enemies to gather treasure and life force. They found where the red minions were being kept, and Hope felt a sort of connection between them when she saw them.

'They may look like devils, but they are kind of cute.' She thought as Kim got her brown minions to turn the wheel while Ron and Yori watched some of the other browns raid the room. The reds were freed as Gnarl said, "Reds, look after them and they'll look after you. Just like one big evil family. Gahh!" Before he can finish retching was heard as Bonnie said, "That was very satisfying. We couldn't hold it in anymore."

"I like a dark dank places, but it is such a humiliation to be something to lose one's meal on. As I was saying the reds are immune to fire, but they also have a powerful ranged attack." The reds jumped into a minion gate that had a crimson aura as another brown minion gate was summoned.

"Summon some reds to aid you sire, but if you've reached maximum capacity with your browns, you can always send them back in." Ron did that and sent back five brown minions to summon five red minions in their stead before going on. They saw that the way was blocked with burning debris.

"I think you could use a little practice with the reds sire. Send them in to deal with the obstacle." Gnarl said as Ron gave the mental command with his gauntlet and sent the reds forward. They quickly made the way accessible and started throwing fireballs at nearby insects, killing them. The life force that was dropped was red.

"If you need to summon more red minions, then you will need red life force sire."

"I think that's obvious idiot." Bonnie said. Marcella decided to talk with her best friend, "Hope, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine for now, but I really hate this place." "I know what you mean," said Kim putting her hand on Hope's shoulder, "We will get home I promise Hope."

Then went into another wide-open room with rocky cliff face and what looked like lava flowing down like a water fall. They could feel and see the heat coming off the place and were glad they were on a stone walkway away from the heat. They then saw something made of what looked like a dark red stone with spouts like under water volcanoes. It was on top of dark crack stone near of the 'lava falls' and the crack glow a deep yellow and gave off heat.

"The red minion hive master. Summon enough reds and have them carry it to the way point gate." Gnarl said.

Seeing some more beetles like the ones before he sent the reds to get them. They chase and threw fire ball at the beetles before gathering the life force. After gather enough they went back and Ron sent five brown minions back and gather five red one. They now had five brown with Kim, five brown with Ron and ten reds as well.

They made it to the hive and Ron sent the reds after the hive, they crossed the heated floor no problem and picked up the hive. They moved along the heated rock path, as they need a big area to move the hive. The red found a hill with some grass and the walked up it till they where on the path with the gang and they other minions.

They found the way block by a lock gate but found several Halfling walking down some steep to and area below them. "Ah the perfect opportunity to test out your reds on those Halflings." Gnarl said. "Recall your reds from the red hive and commence the fry and die sire."

Gnarl sounded too happy to them and Ron gritted his teeth wanting to tell Gnarl to shut up but Yori held his shoulder. "I am afraid this might be the best way. I think after they red start the other will try and find out who is making the problem and unlock the door to do so."

"Alright, I don't like this, but we don't have a choice." Ron said as he then recalled the minions back to him. The reds did come back and started to throw fireballs at the minions. The Halflings screamed as they were being killed, but this time Hope watched the fireballs thrown instead of the minions.

'It's deadly yet so pretty.' She thought as the minions killed the Halflings. Two Halflings managed to escape the 'fry and die' as Gnarl put it and opened the door, but they were killed easily as they were ambushed by Kim's minions, supported by the Red's fireballs. Ron then sent the red minions back to carrying the Red Minion Hive. The four humans and twenty minions continued on and heard some Halflings yell as they entered another room. Many of the Halflings there were chefs and too far for them to hit effectively, and they guarded a wheel that could be turned to let them out.

"You cannot reach them from here sire. Reposition your Reds for maximum flaming carnage!"

"Gnarl, just shut up!" Liz screamed at the old minion as Ron did as suggested. He called back his minions and set them at an area to start throwing fireballs. As the red threw fireballs the chefs start to catch on fire. While the red kept the chefs away Kim and Ron sent the brown to the wheel to turn it. With ten minions it did not take long for the wheel to turn. After they were done the fire from the pit blocking their path was moved to where the chefs were and now they could not follow them. The gang cheered, ignoring what Gnarl was saying before they went on having the minions carry the hive through the now unlocked gate. They found the rest of the way unguarded as they reach the end of the kitchen. A way point gate form and the minions place the hive on it. It vanished and the red cheered. The gang went through the gate glad to be finally out of there.

At the tower Gnarl and the other greeted them. The tower looked almost fully repaired. "Well done master, we now have the red minions and defeated one of the heroes that killed the last overlord." He then point to a staircase to the going up. "We also managed to open the private quarters so you and you mistresses may… What is that?" A light started to shine down the path to the tower heart and another gauntlet, like the one Kim has, but a red jewel appeared and floated towards Hope. It vanished and reappeared on her hand.

"I think the tower heart is allowing Mistress Hope to summon and control some red minion when you are not doing so. I never seen anything like this before…Oh for the love of all evil what is going on now!?" A lot of noise was coming from the spawning pit and it sounded like fighting. Gnarl start down the steps, "Knock it off already…I can't even hear myself think. I know you guys don't have that problem but I do."

Ron and the other followed him and found a strange sight. First was the spawning pit seemed to have gotten bigger; the second thing was that the red and brown were fighting some kind of orange creature. It looked like a minion but orange had small ears, a roundish nose, and two long wavy antennae on top of its head. Gnarl gasped, "My word I think the tower heart has made a new type of minion. I don't know anything about these…um…orange minions."

Ron sighed looking at them. They were jumping up and down and acted like regular minions. One was saying, "Zappity Zap Zap".

"Gnarl Can you figure out what these guys can do I need a long rest and a nice long bath."

Gnarl nodded, "Of coarse sire I don't like not knowing things that much. Go rest in the private bath upstairs and I will handle this."

Ron nodded and asked the girls, "Keep an eye on them and see what they can do please." Rufus, who was on Tara's shoulder, gave Ron a salute. Ron had soaked in the bath, it was nice, big, and fully repaired, and since the Reds were back the baths were heated fully.

"Ahh, I needed this." Ron said as he relaxed in the bath. It was big enough to be a miniature hot spring with help from the reds.

"You're not the only one." Came the voice of Kim as Ron looked and saw her in all her naked glory as she washed herself.

"K, KP? What are you doing?" Ron asked as she walked towards him in the bath, blushing all the while.

"I was thinking of taking our relationship to the next level." Ron was shocked as Kim started kissing him and rubbed his dick. Ron broke the kiss and asked, "I am not against this KP but why?"

Kim rolled her eyes at this. "Ron, I don't like it here. At home, on missions and everything we had help. Here we are all alone with a crazy 'elf' that want to make you evil. Ron…we killed. Yes they were hurting and killing people but we never did that before. I do not know if we can go home but." Kim wiped a tear from her eye, "I love you Ron…and if something happen to us, I do not want to regret not doing this."

Ron looked into Kim's eyes and saw nothing but love. He smiled and kisses Kim again. Their hands wandered and they moaned as Kim rubbed against Ron. She pressed her body against Ron her breast rubbing against his wet chest. Kim gave and low moan as Ron reached down and grabbed her ass and started to fondle it. Kim could not take it anymore and lifted herself up slightly. She felt that Ron was nice and hard before rubbing his head to the wet pussy. Ron seemed concern but Kim kissed him. "Don't worry it won't hurt as much," promised Kim before she lower down onto Ron.

She took a sharp intake of breath as Ron filled her up. She was glad she lost her hymen during a nasty cheer practice so she was sure this would hurt worst. Even without her hymen she was tight and she never hand anything inside her like this. After a minute she started to move her hips. She rose up and came back down, causing them both to moan. Ron thought Kim felt amazing as she started to move. He bucked his hips matching her down thrust and they moaned even louder.

They started to move faster and faster as the water churned and splashed over the sides. Ron had his hands on Kim's hips making her move faster while Kim was rubbing Ron's hair. Ron was watching Kim's breast and they bounced right in front of his face. He reached up with one hand and started to play with it, rolling the soft fresh and teasing the nipple. Kim moaned as she watched Ron play with her breast. She moaned extra loud when he grabbed one nipple and pulled softly.

Ron groaned as Kim seemed to be getting tighter. She felt so good and he wondered if they would every get a chance like this back home. Kim moaned as she felt Ron hitting her G-spot over and over. She wrapped Ron in a hug, his face in her breast and muttered, "So close Ron, so close." He thrust harder before she clamped down on him and she screams in orgasm.

Ron groaned before muttering, "KP I am about to…"

Kim got off of him and made him sit on the edge of the bath. She got in-between his legs and started to pump and lick his cock. He groaned before he cums. It landed on Kim's face and breast as well as in her mouth. She licked the cum in her mouths before swallowing it. "Ah Ron you got me all dirty again," she gave him a sexy grin, "Now you have to wash me again."

Ron grinned and started to wash Kim's face and breast. He kissed her neck as she washed his cum off her breast listening to her moans. When they were done they got out and dried off. Kim then led him to the bedroom for another round.

Off to the side, behind a curtain popped out Yori and Tara. "I do believe that was exciting." Yori said.

Tara giggle, "Yeah maybe Kim will let us sleep with him too but they should have their moment."

"Agreed," said Yori as she and Tara left the private bath with wet spot on their cloths. They walked past a couple of dead brown minions, all with smiled and with knifes in them or covered in burn marks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This was co-written with shadowwriter329 and neither of us own Kim Possible or the Overlord Series. If we did we'd be freaking rich by now.**

**-Chapter 5: Of Smelters and Roses-**

Ron woke up the next morning with Kim lying on top of his chest. He could not help but grin as he remembered the many things they did last night. He was glad he was able to share this with Kim, as he did want to be with her. He noticed that she was awake too and she smiled up at him. It was clear that neither regretted last night.

They got up and dressed and went down to the throne room where Gnarl the other girls and the orange minions were their. Ron notice that Liz had a gauntlet like Kim and Hope but hers had an orange jewel. "Master while you were busy," at this Kim and Ron blush and some of the girls giggled, "we have been testing the abilities of your oranges minions. They have the power of lighting, or something your mistresses call electitice or something like that. They fight like the browns and get up close in combat. But they use not weapon but their lighting powers to shock and even stun enemies. While not as tough as your browns they are tougher then your reds. Right now you can summon only fifteen minions and Mistress Kim, Hope and now Liz can summon five reds, browns and oranges."

Gnarl moved closer to the waypoint gate. "Master, I think it is time to explore the area around spree and the village."

"Yeas remember Hope and Yori found a bag of gold surrounded by fire so you will need the reds to get it." Bonnie said.

"Plus who know what else we may find," Liz said as she moved next t Ron, "No that I have some minions, I want to go this time at least."

Ron could agree to that. Kim stayed with him, as did Yori, Hope want to stay this time and relax before she wanted to go again. They stepped into the waypoint gate and vanished. They met a woman with a pitchfork with two sheep with her. "My lord, now that you freed us from Melvin the sheep is flourishing. Take as many as you want, they are breeding faster then I can count."

"Ohhhh more sheepies!" cried out a minion excited. The first agenda was getting the gold. They returned to the spot where they found it with some reds and managed to get the gold.

"Yay! It'll take a while to count all the gold we got, but it's worth it to get some new clothes!" Bonnie cheered ecstatically at the influx of gold.

"Let's see what's going on at the village." Ron suggested and the girls agreed. They made it back to the village of Spree and saw the villagers in a much happier mood.

"It's the Overlord!"

"I want to be like him!"

"He's so handsome, wonder if he could use a mistress?" were just some of the remarks that they were getting, even if the browns decided to slaughter a few sheep. The group found a gate to the west of Spree and they lowered it. Before they left a man next to the gate said, "Careful, this is the only bit of farmland we manage to save from the Halflings."

Another man said, "But the crops won't be ready for months we might starve by then. We were just lucky our lord got us food from the village."

Another man said, "Halfling portals are still out there, we seen 'em go into that workshop ahead. They might be keeping something in there."

The gang look at each other, "Okay Ron, no fireball spells if we run into trouble, and keep the reds way back. We don't need this place on fire." Kim said.

Ron nodded, he was glad he only had five reds, and five of his other minions while Kim and Liz had five of their color. They had enough to handle any trouble they might get into.

They walked past a small wheat field and came to two damage buildings; one was burnt down to almost nothing and was a miracle it was still standing. The other was half burnt but the front seemed unharmed. The walked around the burnt house, after having the reds take care of the few fire still there, they moved up the hill to a stone area. The area seemed bare, but a fire was in front of a tall steel cylinder. They had no idea what it was but they had the reds absorb the flames and had the minions grab the object.

"Oh a smelter sire, we can no open the forge." Gnarl said.

"That means we will now have armor correct?" Yori asked.

"Yes mistress, the steel smelter will make armor for you and Master Ron."

They smiled thinking how they would be better protected. They moved down the hill and could see the gate. Suddenly Halfling showed up and tried to get to the open gate. Two farmers saw them and cried out, "Halflings close the gate!"

The gates were closed after the farmer ran inside and the gang was now locked outside as well. "Cowardly creatures,' muttered Gnarl, "Quick find another route! And then decide how to deal with these worthless peons."

The called back their minions and Ron had the red at a guard marked behind them for cover fire away from the fields. The Halfling came closer and the gang charged with the other minions. The orange used their hands and antennae to shock the Halflings and they were killed easily by the browns after that. The groups finished them off with no lost of minion.

They picked up the smelter and carried out the path to find another route. They met a group of farmer next to another path toward some woods and several tree roots growing all over the place.

"These roots! I never seen anything like them." one said

"Darn elves, can't keep their forest under control." Another one said.

"These roots are strangling our crops." The last one said.

"The forest…it's gone crazy. It's not natural I'm telling yea." Said the first farmer.

"I tried cutting 'em, setting 'em on fire, nothing helps." Said the second one.

"It's elf magic! I never trusted those pointed ears layabouts." Said the last one. "We can investigate the forest later, but for now, let's get the smelter to the tower." Ron agreed with Yori on that. The faster they can get weapons and armor the safer things will be. They continued to get ambushed by Halflings, but they were no problem as they made their way towards another path, and it was quite convenient that it was close to the gate they came from. Kim and Liz sent their minions to start rotating the wheels to lower the bridge while Ron and Yori kept watch for any other Halflings that might try to sneak up on them. The bridge was lowered and they made it back with the smelter.

They returned to the continued sound of repairs. Gnarl spoke up as they returned through the waypoint gate, "Master, now that the smelter is returned we can begin forging weapons and armor for you and your mistresses. Please follow me." They did as they were asked and found the forge. There was a brown in a welding mask as they came into the heat.

"We need gold to acquire the materials to forge the weapons and armor, but we can create them. Giblet here was promoted to the position of forgemaster. Of course we could use the blacksmith in Spree, but our forge has a unique aspect."

"What's that?" Kim asked as Gnarl smiled, it was creepy to the girls, but he answered anyway, "By sacrificing your minions sire you can improve or enchant the weapons, making them stronger." They stared at the minion master, "I know the minions would die for us and would jump into a blood pit and mana well but how can they do that?" asked Tara.

"The minions give powers to the weapon. It is them that make weapons that can slay troll kings and armor that can stop a dragon's breath." Gnarl said. "But for now we only have to use is steel, so our options and limited."

Ron sighed, "Giblet what kind of weapons and armor can we have."

"Master I can make axe, mace or sword, armor and helmet too."

"Yes each weapon is different. Swords are the fastest for strikes, but they do not do as much damage. Maces are the slowest but deal the most damage. The axe is a balance of both.

"The armor and weapon affects we can talk about later but the helmets allows you to control more minions at once. Just tried and not sacrifice all your minions sire, they are your deadliest weapons so don't leave home without them."

Giblet look at Ron from behind his mask, "What would you like to forge, master?"

"But we don't have many minions, at least not many reds and orange."

"No worries master, can upgrade weapons later with more minion powers," Giblet said.

Hours later and a few minions jumping into the forge willingly later, Ron had a new sword. He also upgrades his armor and helmet so he could summon twenty minions now. He also had armor made for Kim and for one extra girl; Yori felt like the armor slowed her down too much and would wait for a lighter metal. He would make more armor for the other girls when they have more items to us.

After they were all armored up the headed back to Spree to see what else they can find. Ron, now armed with a sword, went back with Liz, Kim, and Yori to the waypoint gate within the tower. The jester was saying random titles like, 'most wise master', 'feeder of fat villagers', and 'master of the fire starters' and so on as they left. Once they returned, they found a man from the village bowing down to them and a woman tied up.

"Dark Lord, in the hope that you might take pity on us poor wretches, we offer up our finest maiden."

"I ain't a maiden! They don't call me haystack Harriet for nothing."

"She's clearly delusional...overcome by your magnificent visage lord!" The man said, even with the woman's interruption.

"Uh, question, what would we do with her?"

"It would be nice to have a few servants around the tower to clean up master. The Spawning Pit is getting rather whiffy."

"None of us want to go down there! It smells like barf!" Jess said as the other girls agreed.

"Ron, it might be a good idea to have a few servants other then the minions. Then we can concentrate on other things." Bonnie suggested, but as soon as Ron thought about it the minions immediately snatched up 'Haystack Harriet' and whisked her off. They continued to Spree and once more they were praised, "Hope the offering pleases you!" Said one random guy.

"Apparently, this Harriet-san that was taken to the tower was, how you would say, 'the local slut'?"

"It seems so Yori, but at least we have someone other Gnarl and the minions to talk to." Liz answered as they sent the minions to start turning the wheels in the northern gate.

"I saw fires burning in the north! Something bad's a happening at Castle Spree! Hope Lady Rose is alright." A peasant ran down the road to Spree. "Castle Spree is under seage, it's b-b-burning. D-d-demons! Coming out of the air! The lady, she told us to run. So I ran and I never looked back, even when the screaming started. I do not know if the others made it."

The gang moved past him as he said, "I am not going back there again."

The walked down the road and up the hill to the saw the giant castle. The castle was on a cliff with a ravine in between the road and the raised drawbridge. Like the peasant said it was buring badly in several places. "A thousands Halfling could not do this kind of damage." Gnarl said through the tower heart. "I smell magic in the air, that is never a good smell. Sire I think you should investigate further."

"I agree," Kim said, "We need to find whoever did this and see if anyone needs help."

The moved down the hill till they found a burning fence blocking their way. The reds absorbed the flames and the barrier fell apart. The moved up the hill and someone jumped out of the bushes at them and attacked. He was dressed in armor on his legs and arms while he was cloaked in a dark shard around his head. The minion jumped him and killed him.

"He was definitely not local." Gnarl said. "Hmm maybe this lady that gibbering peasant mention is behind this."

"But he said that she told them to run." Kim argued.

"So she may have wanted to have a little sport as well." They did notice the corpses of the fallen peasants as they continued onward, but ignored Gnarl, "Let's not make any assumptions alright. Let's find out what's going on." Ron interrupted before they could argue more. They made their way to the drawbridge, but it was raised, "Looks like we need to find another way in."

"Yeah, Liz. There's got to be a way in." Kim said as they found themselves ambushed by more men in cloaks. The oranges and the browns certainly worked well together to slay the foes. They found another barrier on fire and a wheel.

"Reds, go in and eat the flames." Ron commanded as the reds did as they were told. The flames died and the Minions started turning the wheel. The browns were sent in as Ron and Liz let the reds and oranges protect them from intruders. The wheel was spun and the drawbridge lowered.

"Let's find out what's going on." Liz walked with Ron alongside her. They walked across the drawbridge and were ambushed by more cloaked swordsmen.

"Rrrgh, this is taking too long!" Liz sent her Orange Minions as Kim, Yori, and Ron fought with their weapons and minions. Ron seemed quite skilled with his new sword as Kim swung the Axe, which she asked to use in his stead, around. Finally the area of rid of the swordsmen. The gang decided to check the area out first, before heading to the lower levels that were blocked by a fire barrier. A glassy area to the side showed a waypoint gate and a brown minion gate. Ron and Kim gathered browns from those they lost. They also found a mana well and a…"Is that a tower object?" Liz asked.

The red glowing object and red runes and a heart carved into it. Ron had five minions pick it up and carried it to the gate. "That must be the easiest tower object we could have found." Tara said.

"Unless someone does not look there and misses it." Bonnie muttered.

"Your health is increased master, makes it harder for you to die." Gnarl said.

"One of these days I will have hurt him for his dishonor to you Ron." Yori muttered.

They had the red take down the barrier and went below. The trip down as long and before they knew it they entered the dungeons. Another fire barrier blocked their path ahead. Another waypoint gate formed as well as the minion gates. They had the red take down the barrier when they heard something ahead.

"My lady, please hurry, they are coming." A man said from another room.

Then a woman said, "Stay back, these people are no threat to you! Put that down!"

A strange sound was made and the woman said, "Okay…lets…just…run!" a man scream as he came running out of the room on the other side, his whole body on fire. He dropped dead, as a group ran out after him. Three were women and two were men. One was dress in a fancy dress showed her as the lady they were told about. "Quick the store room."

"See Gnarl," started Kim, "Do you want your 'I told you so' now or later?"

Gnarl scowled even if she could not see it, "It would be better to get it over with now."

Back with the group with the lady, a man said, "That was…horrible…"

"Unless you want the horrible Following us in here I suggest you shut the door!" they shut the gate just as more raiders ran into the room.

"Those people need help." Kim said and they headed down the steps. The raider saw them and charged. Ron had the red stay back and the other minion made quick work of the raiders.

"You are skilled I see, and your creature are just darling aren't they?" the lady said, getting looks from the group. "I'm Rose. Well it seems you can handle yourself, interested in a job?"

They moved closer and Rose started, "have you heard about the Heaven's Peek plague? It's nasty, very nasty. I came here to see if this place could shelter the poor lumps that aren't infected…yet. I need o get out of here but I leave with these raider everywhere and I need my luggage. Can you deal with them and retrieve it for me?"

Ron looked to the girls and they agreed. "Oh you should probably know that they have a strange creature with them. it is bounded to be magical…must have helped them get in here."

"Great as if we don't have enough to deal with," Bonnie muttered as they looked around as a gate blocked the way to the raiders.

The found a wheel on a ledge and figure they need to travel to another side of the dungeon to get to it. Access to the wheel would not be straightforward as there was no stairway nearby. Ron sent some reds to clear away the first burning pile of wood, but as soon as he did some raiders started rushing them.

"How many of these guys are there!" Liz asked as she sent her minions to start zapping them as Kim added some browns to the mix.

"I think the luggage shouldn't matter as much as life, but let's get it anyway." Ron then sent some more reds to clear more passage, but the wheel was still a decent ways off. They noticed more raiders, but Yori offered a suggestion, "Let the reds attack them from a distance. It is very difficult to pass with that fire there." Ron agreed as the reds took the front and threw their fireballs at the foes, burning them alive. When the raiders were killed they continued with the reds clearing any obstacles, finally making their way to the wheel and turned it.

The gate open and four raiders came out. Seeing this was the best way he had the red gather at a guard maker and they started to throw their fireballs. They tired to move out of the way but they soon caught fire and died burning. The gang cheered thinking they got most of the raider and went to gather the luggage for Rose. The way back only had too raider waiting for them. They fell to the minions, as they were covered and overwhelmed. They also found a magma beetle and a few small ones. The beetle had to be dealt quickly before it burned the other minions.

Once they got down to the main area Kim spotted something in the room over. It was several peasants behind a fire barrier and they were trapped. The red took down the barrier and the peasants thank them before running to the exit.

The past rose on their way to the inner chamber and she said "Those raiders don't want me helping the plague victims they want to create chaos. If that plague gets out of Heaven's Peek everything will get very disorganize! And I hate that!"

"For some reason she reminds me of Kim." Bonnie said.

"Hey! I am not that bad."

The Liz made sure not to look Kim in the eye and the other cheerleader said nothing. They found a blood pit in the hall of the room and went down the steps to the chamber. The demon everyone was talking about was ugly. It was pretty much one big eyeball with four smaller eyes on tentacles, it had a lumpy body that made it look like a brain. It had several more tentacles under it and gave off a magic feeling. "Hmm, that creature's presence explains how these raiders entered the castle." Gnarl said.

"You think?" Bonnie said in a sarcastic tone.

Rose's luggage was below the creature and it was behind a fire barrier. A blue light formed in front of the barrier and more raiders showed up.

"It's flying with magic, and it seems it can summon allies with magic." Yori said after they had a brief struggle with the first wave of foes.

"Ron, you get the reds to the platform and get them to use their fire! We'll hold them off here!" Ron did as Kim said and got on the sides with his red minions. Fortunately, there was a blood pit and Minion Gates nearby. Ron and the Reds kept pelting the giant eyeball creature until it perished.

"That wasn't so hard." Liz said as Ron got the Reds to start getting rid of the fire. Once it was gone, Kim and Ron sent enough Browns to carry the luggage.

"Let's get this back to Rose ASAP."

"Yes Mistress, let's get the luggage to that female before she moans the place down." Gnarl agreed as they started bringing the luggage to Rose. It was somewhat slow since it took twelve minions to carry it. As soon as they got in the main dungeon, the door opened with many of the refugees sprinting off saying, "Let's head to Spree!" Rose herself stepped out seeing her things, "My luggage! You and your little Cherubs found it!"

"Cherubs, yuck!" One of the Minions said, but Rose continued, "I thought you were just ru-of-the-mill dungeon fodder, but you surprised me. I think someone like you could use someone like me. Let's go!" She then walked forward as Kim muttered, "Bossy much?"


	6. NOTICE!

**-NOTICE-**

**Too all of you that have enjoyed Overlord Ron, I apologize for not having an update, but I have come to a decision. I can't really get into writing it, but it won't be completely abandoned. shadowwriter329 has taken it up, and this is to let you know that I won't be continuing on it. Thank you for enjoying it as it made me happy to know you liked it, and I hope you can appreciate the shadowwriter solo edition. **

**Sincerely, Wolfpackersson09**


End file.
